


One Day

by KadynE2025



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek is In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Song fic, Song- One Day by Tate McRae, Spencer is in love, Spencer is not, derek is popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: Pretty much Spencer is in love with Derek, but he is to nervous to say anything. He is also to socially awkward to even make friends with Derek. Derek is in love with Spencer, but anytime he tries to talk to him and make friends Spencer runs off. I really like this song and hopefully it makes a good fic. Due to that fact that this is a m/m fic I have changed the lyrics up a little bit to fit the story line. Enjoy!Song- One Day, Tate McRae
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 23





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> The stuff in Italics is the song lyrics. The rest is either the thoughts of Derek and Spencer or one of them talking. Derek and Spencer both have their own section. Hopefully the fic is good. I apologize if it isn't. Feel free to comment you thoughts! I did it a little differently than some of the other song fics I've read, I'm trying to find my writing strengths and weaknesses. I get a feeling that this might be a weakness. Have a good day and a happy New Year

**Spencer Reid**

_He stares at his ceiling once again, with a hundred thoughts._

I wonder what Derek is doing. Maybe he knows who I am... Probably not.

_He walks down the hall with his head down low, scared to meet his eyes. Even when he hears his voices, he's swarmed with butterflies._

"And so I was like maybe you shouldn't be such an ass Aaron. He looked at me and was like oh yah what do you know." Derek says telling his friends a story.

_It's impossible to get you off my mind. I think about a hundred thoughts and you are 99_

Maybe I should check out the new book from the library. Oh! Wait, there's Derek! I wonder what class he's going to now...

_I've understood that you will never be mine, and that's fine. I'm just breaking inside._

Why can't I be normal? Why can't I just walk up to him and talk. Everything hurts inside...

**Derek Morgan**

_He always walked the crowded halls and is blinded by this light. A guy who keeps his head down low and never shows his eyes._

Hey it's Spencer! How come he never looks people in the eyes? He is so beautiful...

_He's tried to talk to him, but there's no easy way. Cause every time he raises his voice, he runs away._

"Do you wanna..." Derek starts but Spencer walks away quickly. 

_It's impossible to get you off my mind. I think about a hundred thoughts and you are 99._

I've always hated Math class. I wonder if Spencer would help me. He's so smart, I bet he would at least help me understand it.

_I've understood that you will never be mine. And that's fine, I'm just breaking inside_

I can never get him to stay near me long enough to even have a conversation with him. I want to know him better. I want to hold him close. It will never happen though.

**\- A few days later -**

_One day maybe he'll stay. And start to head over his way._

Alright Spencer. It's not that hard just walk over to him. I did it.

_And one day he'll look into his eyes. And instead of breaking he'll call him mine._

"D-Derek? I-I love you." Spencer whispers

_One day he'll grab him by the waist and force them to meet face to face. One day, he'll look into his eyes._

His eyes glow like to caramel orbs. I could almost swim in them.

_And say that you're my only light._

"Spencer everyday I walk through those halls. Filled with people, and all I see is you.

Derek leans into Spencer, lowers his head, and kisses him gently.


End file.
